In conventional systems, users are presented with a plethora of media content. For example, modern systems allow users to access content such as broadcast television programs, streaming Internet content, On-Demand programs, DVR recordings, etc. Furthermore, modern systems often aggregate much of this content together and present the content in a way that is easily navigable by the user. In some cases, media content is presented to a user through the use of media listings that often include images and/or text content describing the media asset associated with the listing. However, images and/or text content may not be available for all media listings.